String searches are an important aspect of modern computing technology. For example, string searches may be used to perform web searches, database queries on large portions of text, genome sequencing, etc. However, current techniques for performing string searches have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing string searches may utilize a large amount of memory and may take a considerable amount of time and resources to perform. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.